


Good Things Might Come to Those Who Wait

by mylifeandstory



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Canon Compliant, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Yeonbin being disgustingly in love, and the maknaes are tired of it, seriously so much fluff, sorry freaks, wanted to do 5 plus 1 but then I did the math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeandstory/pseuds/mylifeandstory
Summary: Three times the maknaes think that Yeonbin are doing the deed, and the one time they actually doOr, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai seriously overestimate their hyungs
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Good Things Might Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! so in my head this takes place in the same universe as my other Yeonbin story. though this can 1000% be read on it's own, if you're curious about the getting together story I had in mind with this, check out the txt plot line of my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886496/chapters/65603473) ;)
> 
> title from the masterpiece that is Just the Two of Us by Bill Withers and Grover Washington, Jr.
> 
> enjoy!!

**1\. Hueningkai**

Hueningkai was arguably Yeonjun and Soobin’s biggest supporter. He might not have been clued in as early on as Taehyun but he’d like to think he played a big part in their get together. Besides he loved love, even more so when it was for people _he_ loved.

However...he still wished he hadn’t seen what he did that night.

It happened like this: late one night, he couldn’t fall asleep no matter what he did. This happened to him occasionally, but not as often as he used to. He tried everything he normally did: listening to ASMR, counting sheep, trying to imagine a whole secret life for his plushies, but the minutes turned into hours and he was still wide awake.

He knew there was one more sure-fire thing that helped him sleep: sharing a bed with someone. The added warmth, and being able to cuddle a person always knocked him out. He’d grown out of it a bit (as trainees Soobin’s bed had been almost his as much as Soobin’s) but he still liked to do it every once in a while.

Tossing over to his side, he ran through his options. Taehyun: an immediate no. They’d shared a bed once and then Taehyun had told him that he loved him but if they wanted to remain friends they should never do that again. Beomgyu: he’d be a little more willing, but he tossed and turned so much that trying to cuddle him was more akin to clinging to a mechanical bull than holding someone. Soobin was the best option, he’d always been, but he had been spending so many nights in Yeonjun’s room lately that Beomgyu was threatening to toss his stuff out all together to officially get his own room.

Hueningkai was just starting to resign himself to his fate when he remembered that their two oldest hyungs had been watching a movie when everyone else had gone to bed. If they were still out there, he could probably guilt trip Soobin into sleeping with him instead.

Taking one of his plushies with him, he carefully slipped out of bed and crept out of the room. The hallway was dark but the glow of the TV around the corner cast a blue tint across the walls. The volume of whatever was playing was so low that Hueningkai couldn’t make out the words.

He stifled a yawn and padded down the hallway, rounding the corner unceremoniously. “Soobin-hyung will you —” 

He froze at the sight of the couch. 

Yeonjun was draped on top of Soobin, shirtless and kissing down his neck while holding both of Soobin’s wrists in one hand above his head. A blanket (thankfully) covered their bottom halves. 

Letting out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak, Hueningkai shoved his face into Moolang and started to feel his way back down the hallway. “Sorry! Sorry! Forget it!”

“No — Huening-ah, wait!” Soobin called after him but Hueningkai didn’t bother to stick around.

He desperately tried to think of _anything_ else. Taehyun was going to _kill_ them if he found out what they were getting up to on the couch. He scrunched his nose in disgust as he finally reached Soobin and Beomgyu’s room.

Beomgyu lay starfished on his bed, sound asleep. Hueningkai walked over and pulled back the covers, picking up his arms and moving them over.

“Hnnng?” Beomgyu murmured groggily.

“Hyung, shove over, I’m sleeping here.” Hueningkai said.

Beomgyu let out an annoyed grunt but still scooted, leaving enough room for Hueningkai to crawl in beside him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

He was finally starting to drift off when Beomgyu rolled over and his hand slapped Hueningkai on the face, startling him awake.

It was going to be a long night.

\--

Back in the living room, Soobin (who was actually still fully clothed) was sitting up slightly distraught. “I told _you_ not to start anything in the living room.” he hissed at his boyfriend.

Yeonjun pulled on his shirt, which had come off only a few moments before Heuningkai saw them. “He didn’t see anything. We were just kissing.”

“But he thinks we were…” Soobin groaned and shoved his face in his hands, shaking his head, “I can’t believe we just defiled him like that.”

“He’s not 12 anymore, you prude,” Yeonjun flicked his arm, “my parents gave me the talk when I was much younger than him.”

Soobin looked up in horror. “Should we—”

“Absolutely, not.” Yeonjun cut across him before he could finish that thought, “Get the managers or Taehyun to do it if you think he needs to hear it”

Soobin didn’t look convinced but didn’t say anything else, settling back against the arm of the couch. Yeonjun saw his opportunity and started to slide his hand between Soobin’s thighs but Soobin picked it up and dropped it off him before he could get far. “I don’t think so, hyung. You’re not starting anything else tonight. We’re finishing this movie and going straight to bed.”

Yeonjun sighed and sat back in defeat.

**2\. Beomgyu**

Normally Beomgyu didn’t mind living in a dorm. Yeah, not having your own space was annoying sometimes but he was still too lazy to entertain the idea of living alone.

However, when he had been waiting to use the bathroom for twenty minutes after guzzling nearly an entire carton of juice, he started contemplating if it was too late to have a solo career. 

He’d given up waiting from the couch and was now standing outside the bathroom door, legs tightly crossed, waiting for Soobin to get out. He’d been there for an absurdly long time now and Taehyun was showering in the other bathroom. They had to leave soon and Beomgyu didn’t think he’d make it through the car ride to the office. 

“Hyung! I swear to god if you don’t get our right now I will personally message Seokjin-sunbaenim and tell him you had a whole folder devoted to pictures of him when we were trainees!” Beomgyu yelled, knocking on the door aggressively and hoping in place a little.

There was no immediate answer. He placed his ear to the door and knocked again, “As a matter of fact I’ll message the group chat we have with the whole of BTS! _And_ I’ll add in how once you made one of our managers queue in line for almost an hour for an RJ plushie!”

He reached for the doorknob and was about to just burst in when someone finally replied.

“Give us a second, Beomgyu-yah!”

Except it was Yeonjun’s voice, not Soobin’s, and Beomgyu had most definitely seen Soobin leave the living to go to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago. But now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Yeonjun in a while either.

A noise sounding an awful lot like a whimper came from the bathroom.

Beomgyu pulled back from the door like it was on fire, “AHH YOU PERVERTS!” he screamed, making retching noises as he crossed their apartment to go to the other bathroom, “I can’t believe you’re being disgusting while other people are in the house!!”

Without bothering to knock, Beomgyu threw the door of the second bathroom open and made a beeline for the toilet.

“Hyung?” Taehyun said from the shower, not sounding overly surprised.

“I’m peeing.” Beomgyu replied flatly, flipping the lid up and unbuttoning his pants, “Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung are a menace to society and I’m fully prepare to end our relationship with our sunbaenim’s in order to stop them.”

Taehyun made a vague noise of agreement and resumed washing his hair.

\--

“Was that Beomgyu?” Soobin asked from where he sat on the toilet seat.

“I think so.” Yeonjun said, tilting up Soobin’s chin thoughtfully, his other hand holding a tweezer up in mid-air, “He’s so impatient.”

“But he said something about Seokjin—ow!” He cut off into another whimper.

Yeonjun shushed him, plucking yet another hair from his eyebrows, “Relax, I’m almost done. You know he’s all bark and no bite.”

Soobin had been making his way out of the bathroom when Yeonjun had emerged from his room and cornered him back in, claiming he wanted to try tweezing Soobin’s eyebrows. Soobin had replied that the stylist-noona’s would murder him in cold blood if he overdid it but Yeoonjun had said he knew when to stop. And well, Soobin trusted him.

“I dunno...he can be kind of unpredictable sometimes…” Soobin added after a moment.

“Done! Go and find him then.” Yeonjun pulled back and grinned at his handiwork.

Soobin nodded and stood but before he could leave, Yeonjun grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

**3\. Taehyun**

Second only to maybe getting a Daesang, getting to go home early was arguably one of the best things to happen for an idol. Nothing beat the feeling of having an unprecedented amount of free time with which you could do anything you wanted.

It was the reason why Taehyun was in a great mood as he bounded up the stairwell of their dorm building, two whole flights of stairs ahead of Heuningkai, Beomgyu and one of their managers. Not even Beomgyu’s whining about the elevator _still_ being out of order could damper his happiness. He couldn't wait to get home, dive into bed, and finish the drama he was watching.

Soobin and Yeonjun were already home, not being needed for their last schedule, so maybe he could even get Soobin to make some ramen for him.

He finally reached their apartment and went in. The living room and kitchen were empty. American R&B music poured out from behind Yeonjun’s closed door.

Taehyun had just started to take off his shoes when he heard it, Yeonjun’s voice distinguishable over the sound of the music.

“Aah — Soobinnie, right there.” His voice sounded a little broken.

Taehyun’s face immediately burst into flames and he froze in place.

“Baby, c’mon a little harder...”

Hyperventilating a little, Taehyun spun on the spot and stumbled out of their apartment. He did _not_ need to know what his two members sounded like during — he shoved any image aside. (Desperately he also tried to ignore the fact that he was mildly surprised that it sounded like Yeonjun was bottoming, because he most _definitely_ did not want to delve into the implications of that.)

He made his way back to the stairwell and opened the door to find Beomgyu, Hueningkai, and their manager coming up the last flight of stairs.

“Hyung-nim!” He said a little too forcefully, firmly placing himself between them and the door of their floor, “Can you take us to get Tteokbokki?!”

Three faces blinked up at him in confusion.

“What?” their manager replied, “You’re hungry? Why don’t you just order in?”

“No! Um — I really, really, want one of those cookies the ajhumma makes. You can’t deliver that.”

Their manager turned to Beomgyu and Hueningkai, “You guys want to go?”

Beomgyu was eyeing Taehyun suspiciously, “I’m a little tired…”

“I’ll buy you an extra serving to take home.”

“Whatever, then.”

Hueningkai also shrugged, and Taehyun sighed in relief. He made to move towards them.

“Should we get Yeonjun and Soobin? They might be hungry too.” Their manager said suddenly, taking half a step-up. 

“They’re sleeping! I — uh, got a text from Soobin-hyung saying to come in quietly when we got home.” Taehyun’s cheeks flushed red as he thought of how very much _not_ quiet his hyungs were being.

Beomgyu squinted at him again before gasping in understanding. He let out a disgusted noise but when the manager turned to him in confusion he quickly morphed it into a cough and said, “I can’t believe what lazy bums those two are. Let’s go hyung-nim.”

Without another word, he shook his head again and started to march back down the stairs. Their manager glanced up one more time before following behind. Hueningkai shot Taehyun a puzzled look but Taehyun just shook his head and grabbed his arm, pulling him after the others.

When they were back in the car, Taehyun shot Soobin a quick text: _‘You two have 40 minutes to pull yourselves together, and you owe me big time.’_

\--

Soobin’s phone buzzed from across the bed, making stop his movements and reach over to check it.

“Who is it?” Yeonjun asked, turning his head in his arms from where he lay face down on the bed.

“Um, Taehyunie. But he doesn’t really make any sense.” Soobin frowned at the phone before tossing it aside again, his fingers slippery with lotion. “I think they’ll be home soon.”

Yeonjun groaned as Soobin started to massage his back again. He was perched on Yeonjun’s ass, hands moving carefully and methodically over the planes of his back. “I guess they didn’t get off early like they wanted.” Yeonjun said.

“Guess not.” Soobin kneaded the small of his back, bending down to absentmindedly kiss his shoulder blade.

“Ughh...you’re so good at this…” Yeonjun mumbled, closing his eyes lazily.

“ _You_ need to start stretching better before practice.”

“But then I wouldn’t have the cutest boy in the whole world massaging my back.”

Soobin giggled, sliding his hands up Yeonjun’s sides, “I am pretty cute, aren’t I?”

“The cutest, baby, the cutest.”

**4\. Yeonjun + Soobin**

“This an intervention.” Taehyun declared, arms crossed firmly over his chest.

“About…?”

“You two.”

Soobin and Yeonjun exchanged a look. After they had gotten home from work and showered, Taehyun had called a group meeting and herded everybody into the living room. Soobin and Yeonjun were sitting on the couch, Beomgyu and Hueningkai on the floor across from them, and Taehyun on a kitchen chair he had dragged over.

“Us? why?” Soobin asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Taehyun took a deep breath. “You both know we’re all really happy that you’ve started dating, and that we fully support your relationship. We also understand that as a couple you have...needs that you want to meet. That’s perfectly fine, you’re adults, but —”

“Needs?” Yeonjun leaned forward amusedly, an eyebrow raised.

“You know what I mean.”

“Actually, I don’t.” Soobin chipped in, confusion still written all over his face. “What _do_ you mean?”

Yeonjun positively beamed at his boyfriend, reaching over to pinch his cheek, “Baby, they—”

“Ugh, let’s get to the point,” Beomgyu cut across, rolling his eyes at the pair, “basically we’re tired of stumbling across you two having sex.”

Soobin let out an overly dramatic gasp and flushed a bright crimson, turning to Yeonjun with his eyes wide. “We—we’re not—”

“Hyung, it’s _fine._ ” Taehyun said. Hueningkai nodded along with him but his own face was a light pink and he was resolutely not looking at the couch, “We just need to make a schedule or something.”

Yeonjun curled a hand around Soobin’s knee and squeezed gently, nodding back at the others. The truth was that Soobin and him _hadn’t_ actually had sex. In the few months that they had been together the farthest they had gotten was making out and a handjob under the covers. Soobin was a virgin, and Yeonjun had only ever been with girls. He wanted to make their first time as special as possible, without any rush whatsoever, and that was a little hard to do when you spent nearly 24 hours surrounded with three other dudes.

But, the maknaes didn’t need to know all that. Some things were secret, just for the two of them.

“I agree.” Yeonjun said, stroking Soobin’s thigh reassuringly, “We need some alone time. You three are the biggest mood killers ever.”

Beomgyu scoffed.

“How’s this: once a week if we finish the day not too late, we’ll stay at the company a little later and come home an hour after you guys.” Taehyun said.

Yeonjun considered it. Their schedule was so hectic that he knew he couldn’t ask for much more. It was the best they could realistically do. “Fine. But we have a day off next week, clear out for an hour and a half then.”

“But I wanted to sleep all day!” Beomgyu whined.

Yeonjun glanced over at Soobin, who was looking back at him a little shyly but also excitedly, his lip caught between his teeth. God, he was beautiful. Yeonjun looked back over at the members. “Actually make that two and a half hours.”

All gasped three in surprise. _“Two and a half hours?”_ Beomgyu screeched in disbelief, “What could you possibly do for so long?!”

 _If only he knew._ Yeonjun smirked and opened his mouth to answer. He had a whole list of things he wanted to do Soobin —

“Actually, nevermind, that’s fine!” Beomgyu yelled at the same time that Taehyun desperately said, “Don’t answer that!” and that Hueningkai let out a nervous laugh, putting up his hands in panic.

Soobin just let out a defeated giggle and leaned into Yeonjun’s side.

“Two and half hours it is. Thanks guys, love you.” Yeonjun grinned, dropping his head on top of Soobin’s.

\--

Their day off arrived both simultaneously faster and slower than Soobin would have liked. He was nervous and excited about the night because though he had never wanted a person more than he did Yeonjun, he was also scared to somehow do something wrong.

He knew that wasn’t possible, that Yeonjun had assured him to the ends of the earth that he had nothing to worry about, but Soobin was dating the 4th gen it boy, and a little part of him would never stop being intimidated by him. He was larger than life. Yet the 4th gen it boy had chosen him, had asked to be his. The day they’d gotten together Soobin had promised him that he wasn’t expecting perfection from him, so he supposed he should have the same grace with himself.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and pushed the door to their apartment open.

The place was in near darkness, lit only by the gentle glow of candles placed here and there throughout the living room. 

Yeonjun looked up from where he was standing by the table and broke out into a smile. “You’re back.”

“I’m back.” Soobin smiled back and stepped out of his shoes, crossing over to him.

He’d been sent out of the apartment with the rest of the members in the afternoon, given a specific time to come back by. It was now early evening and after fooling around at Taehyun’s family’s house, Soobin had come back.

“You did all this?” He asked, stepping into the hug Yeonjun offered, taking in the wine glasses and chocolate covered strawberries on the table over his shoulder.

“It’s not much.” Yeonjun said, “But I tried to do a little something.”

“It’s perfect.”

They pulled apart and Yeonjun smiled tenderly at him, tracing a hand down his face before turning to open the wine bottle.

Soobin felt himself relax as they drank the wine and ate the strawberries. Yeonjun put on some slow, gentle music and once they had finished the bottle of wine, pulled him into the middle of the living room to slow dance.

When what Soobin thought he recognized as “At Last” by Etta James came on, Yeonjun twirled him in a silly spin, pulling him into a kiss afterwards. They slowed their movement down to a gentle sway as the kiss deepened, and eventually Soobin pulled away to look in Yeonjun’s eyes, heart thrumming out of his chest and nodded.

Yeonjun searched his face silently for a moment before stepping back, taking his hand, and leading him to his bedroom, which was also gently lit with candles.

Though Soobin was blessed with many, many incredible things, he thought nothing compared to Yeonjun.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such a sap for Yeonbin, sorry guys.
> 
> but thank you so much for reading this!! I consider myself more of a "long fic" writer (and actually I wrote this to take a break from the long fic I'm currently writing lol) so I haven't written many one shots but I had a lot of fun writing this :) 
> 
> also, I'm gonna plug my other [ yeonbin fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886496/chapters/65603473) one more time hehe. I like that story a lot so check it out if you want something a little more angsty!
> 
> please, please, leave your thoughts and feedback, that means the world to me <33
> 
> finally you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jjmncore) xx


End file.
